xenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XenWithAPen/Prehistory: A new campaign idea
So I don't have much on the world itself yet, but I've been thinking about a campaign concept a lot today. The basic idea is that the world is an alternate Earth, where nine different species of humans exist at the same time. Cro-Magnons (early modern homo sapiens) are slowly taking over the planet and pose a grave threat to the continued existence of all humans. I've done some research and came up with nine different races that players can choose from. Most of these are modeled after pre-existing races, with minor tweaks and edits to give a more unique feel to them. And a few of them came from various homebrewed races I stumbled upon. Here's what I've got so far: The Races Neanderthals (Homo Neanderthalensis) Cro-Magnons (Homo Sapiens) Heidelbergs (Homo Heidelbergensis) Antecessors (Homo Antecessor) Erectai (Homo Erectus) Egasters (Homo Ergaster) Habilai (Homo Habilis) Hobbits (Homo Floresiensis) Boisei (Paranthropus Boisei) Hobbit Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity increases by 2 and your Charisma increases by 1. Size: Hobbits average about 3 feet tall and weigh about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed: Your base walking speed is 20 feet. Lucky: When you roll a 1 on the d20 for an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. Brave: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Hobbit Nimbleness: You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. Naturally Stealthy: You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. Neanderthal Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution increases by 2 and your Strength increases by 1. Size: Despite an impressive and somewhat bulky build, Neanderthals are medium sized beings. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Primal Weapon Master: You’re used to a life of hunting and gathering. Thus some of your tools equal weapons you’re already trained with. You gain proficiency in the Greatclub, Javelin, Longspear (Pike) and the Blowgun. Observant Survivor: You gain proficiency in the Perception and Survival skills. Rugged Skin: Your skin is tough and almost leather-like from a harsh existence in a cruel natural world. While you are not wearing armor or using a shield, your AC is 12 + Your Constitution modifier. This does not stack with and replaces/can be replaced by related options. Distrust of Magic: Your people have long been superstitious and fearful of magic. As a result, you tend to be unfriendly towards those who use magical tricks. You become proficient in saves against enchantment and illusion based spells. Coldborn: You are resistant to cold damage and have advantage against saving throws to stave off cold. You’re also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. Cro-Magnon Ability Score Increase: All of your ability scores increase by 1. Size: Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Skills: You gain proficiency in one skill of your choice. Feat: You gain one feat of your choice. Cognitive Thought: You have advantage on intelligence based skill checks. Erectus Ability Score Increase: Your Strength increases by 2 and your Dexterity increases by 1 Size: Your size is medium Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Menacing: You gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. Relentless Endurance: When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Savage Attacks: When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon’s damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Endurance: You gain advantage on the following checks and saves: Athletics checks made to resist nonlethal damage from exhaustion; Constitution checks made to continue running; Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march; Constitution checks made to hold your breath; and Constitution checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst. Ergaster Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution increases by 2 and your Dexterity increases by 1 Size: Medium. Speed: 25 feet. Ergaster Resilience: You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance against poison damage. Ergaster Combat Training: You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. Tool Proficiency: You gain proficiency with one of smith's tools, herbalism kits, or mason's tools. Stonecunning: Whenever you make a History check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Ergaster Toughness: Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Heidelberg Ability Score Increase: Your Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution all increase by 1 Size: Medium Speed: 25 feet Natural Athlete: You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. Stone’s Endurance: You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Sneaky: You are proficient in the Stealth skill. Healing Touch: As an action, you can spend one of your Hit Dice and revitalize yourself or a creature you touch. Roll the die, add your Wisdom modifier, and the creature regains a number of hit points equal to the total. Once you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Antecessor Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution increases by 2 and your Wisdom incrases by 1 Size: Medium Speed: 25 feet Martial Training: You are proficient with two martial weapons of your choice and with light armor. Saving Face: Hobgoblins are careful not to show weakness in front of their allies, for fear of losing status. If you miss with an attack roll or fail an ability check or a saving throw, you can gain a bonus to the roll equal to the number of allies you can see within 30 feet of you (maximum bonus of +5). Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Carnivorous: If you spend 10 minutes eating the raw flesh of a creature that was slain no longer than 1 hour ago, you gain 1d4 temporary hit points. The creature must be a Small or Larger beast or humanoid. Death Trace: You can the detect the slightest trace or scent of blood around you to a range of 60 feet. You can pick up on a particular blood scent to trace one specific creature's blood by making a DC 15 Wisdom (Perception) check. Habila Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom increases by 2 and your Intelligence increases by 1 Size: Medium Speed: 25 feet Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Habilai Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. Mask of the Wild: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Tool Proficiency: You gain proficiency with one of smith's tools, herbalism kits, or mason's tools. Boise Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom increases by 2 and your Constitution increases by 1 Size: Medium Speed: 25 feet Keen Hearing: You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing. Nightwalker: You have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made at night. Boreal Camoflage: You have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide in wooded terrain. Geographer: You can remember any path you have traveled. Category:Blog posts